


Inevitable

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things were inevitable...
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> May 10, 2007. a request. For Lorei.

Riku had been unsure about letting the man into him. He had been afraid, despite Maleficent telling him that he would barely notice. And at first, that was the truth. He barely noticed, because somehow he was able to sleep while Ansem would rise and work. Sharing was not entirely troublesome until he realized that sometimes, when he woke, he could see and hear and feel and even begin to understand what Ansem was working on.

When they started splitting their time, it only grew worse. The more Riku thought that he might have Ansem watching him, the less he wanted to go through even the most mundane of tasks like bathing. Except Ansem probably already knew.

That was when Ansem began to talk to him, thanking him and praising him and teaching him how to do things with the darkness. If he closed his eyes they were both there, standing together, able to communicate. Riku knew, in a way, that he was losing himself. He didn't protest when he was touched, unsure just who was touching who. It was only a matter of time - that's all it ever had been - til he gave in completely.

But what other choice could he have made?


End file.
